Was Wäre Wenn
by Der Seraphim
Summary: Wie wäre es, wenn Harry eine Schwester hätte? Seine Schwester wird als Hermine Granger getarnt und Harry wird zu den Dursleys gegeben. Jedoch verschwindet er im Alter von 6 Jahren. Als er dreizehn Jahre alt ist, geht er nach Hogwarts. Wo war er?


Anmerkung: **Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht. Harry Potter ist der Besitz der wunderbaren Jk. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.**

 **Zusammenfassung:** Wie wäre es, wenn Harry eine Schwester hätte? Seine Schwester wird als Hermine Granger getarnt und Harry wird zu den Dursleys gegeben. Jedoch verschwindet er im Alter von 6 Jahren. Als er dreizehn Jahre alt ist, geht er nach Hogwarts. Wo war er?

Kapitel 1: Prolog

Hermine Granger saß in der Großen Halle. Wie jedes Jahr hoffte sie, das ihr Bruder auftauchen würde. Ihr einzigster Geburtstagswunsch war, das sie ihren Bruder kennenlernen würde.

Sie sah zur Seite und besah sich ihre Freunde. Ihre ersten Freunde waren Mara und Sara, Zwillinge. Beide hatten lange braune Haare und Sommersprossen. Der einzigste unterschied waren ihre Augen. Mara hatte braune und Sara blaue Augen.

Dann waren da noch Ron und Ginny Weasley. Ron hatten sie auf der ersten Zugfahrt kennengelernt. Sie, Mara, Sara und Ron hatten in ihrem ersten Jahr den Stein der Weisen vor Quirrelmort geschützt. Ginny kannten sie seit den ersten Sommerferien. Sie waren schnell Freunde geworden.

Und da waren noch Neville, Fred und George. Neville war ein guter Freund, jedoch war er sehr unsicher und schüchtern. Fred und George waren die Streichkönige der Schule. Vorallem die Slytherins leideten unter ihnen.

Sie versank wieder in ihren Gedanken. Am ersten September hatte sie gehofft, ihren Bruder zu finden. Sie wusste, das er bei ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel wohnte. Sie wusste aus Erzählungen, das sie nicht nett waren. Als sie ihn im Zug nicht fand, machte sie sich keine Gedanken.

Als er jedoch bei der Sortierung nicht da war, machte sie sich Sorgen. Am nächsten Tag ging Dumbledore in den Ligusterweg, Harry war jedoch nicht aufzufinden, genauso wie die Dursleys. Seit dem Tag war sie oft traurig.

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür der Großen Halle aufging. Eine Sache fiel direkt auf. Ein Schüler war definitiv kein Erstklässler. Sie schätzte ihn auf 14 Jahre alt ein. Er hatte Schulterlange, Rabenschwarze Haare die er zu einen Zopf zusammengebunden hatte. Er war ungefähr 1.70 meter groß.

Der Hut fing an sein Lied zu singen. Es war den anderen sehr ähnllich. Eine Strophe stach jedoch heraus.

 _Ein altes Wesen ist erwacht_

 _drum sage ich bitte gibt acht_

 _wer versucht es für sich zu gewinnen_

 _dem wird es den Tod bringen_

Den Anwesenden lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Mcgonnagall begann mit der Sortierung. Wie jedes Jahr traten die Erstklässler vor und bekamen den Hut aufgesetzt. Irgendwann las sie den Namen "Potter, Harry" vor.

Sofort wurde es still in der Halle. Konnte der-Junge-der-lebt zurückgekehrt sein? Hermine zitterte vor Anspannung. Konnte ihr Bruder hier sein? Tatsächlich, der Schwarzhaarige Junge schritt zum Hocker und da Mcgonnagall immer noch geschockt war, setzte er sich selber den Hut auf. Es war, als ob sich zehn Wespenschwarme in der Halle befinden würden.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihren Freunden um und konnte Unglaube und Freude sehen. Vor allem sahen sie sie an. Es gab nur wenige die wussten das Harry ihr Bruder war. Es waren Sie selbst, Dumbledore, Moony, Professor Mcgonnagall, Snape, Mara, Sara, Ginny und Ron.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken geworfen, als der Hut "SLYTHERIN" rief. Harrys Krawatte wurde Silber und Grün, währenddessen das Slytherin Wappen auf seiner Brust erschien. Er stand auf und ging mit geschmeidigen Schritten zum Slytherintisch.

Hermine war entsetzt. Ihr Bruder in Slytherin? Wieso hatte der Hut ihn nicht nach Griffyndor zu ihr geschickt? Ihr stiegen Tränen in die Augen. Sie würde sich wohl kaum mit ihm anfreunden können.

Die Sortierung verlief reibungslos. Dumbledore stand auf und begann mit seiner Rede:"Willkommen zu einem neuem Jahr in Hogwarts. Dieses Jahr gibt es zwei Veränderungen in unserem Kollegium. Ich möchte euch den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Ein lauter Applaus schallte durch die Halle. Lockhart stand auf und grinste die Schüler an. Hermine musste den Kotzreiz unterdrücken. Sie glaubte nicht, das Lockhart all diese taten getan hatte.

Als sich der Applaus legte, sprach Dumbledore weiter:"Auch möchte ich euch unseren neuen Professor für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe vorstellen, Rubeus Hagrid." Der lauteste Applaus kam von den Griffyndors. Als dieser sich legte, erschien das Essen.

Nachdem alle satt waren, schickte Dumbledore alle ins Bett. In ihrem Schlafsaal angekommen, setzten sich Hermine, Mara und Sara auf ein Bett und unterhielten sich. Nach ein wenig Smalltalk stellte Hermine die Frage:"Was hält ihr von Harry?"

Mara antwortete:"Schwer zu sagen. Er ist ziemlich groß und scheint irgendwie Kälte auszustrahlen. Ich hoffe wir können uns mit ihm anfreunden. Aber wir dürfen ihn leider nicht von seiner Schwester erzählen." Sie und ihre Schwester waren genau wie Hermine verärgert darüber, das sie ihm laut Dumbledore nichts erzählen durften. Sie redeten noch ein wenig über Harry und gingen später schlafen.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Harrys P.o.V

Er würde am liebsten in der Vergangenheit bleiben. Er dachte nicht gerne über sein Leben nach. Die 5 Jahre bei den Dursleys waren unerträglich gewesen. An seinem sechsten Geburtstag ging sein Onkel zu weit. Er wusste bis heute nicht wieso, jedoch wurde er in die Vergangenheit geworfen. Dort nahmen ihn die Gründer auf. Sie waren mitten im Bau ihrer Schule. Nach mehreren Wochen wurden sie eine richtige Familie. Mo und Emrys (Merlins richtiger Name) waren für ihn wie Großeltern. Sal und Row waren wie Vater und Mutter für ihn. Ric und Helga waren für ihn wie große Geschwister.

Bald fingen sie an ihn auszubilden. Damals war es nicht selten zauberstablos zu zaubern. Zufälligerweise wurde die Schule eröffnet, als er 11 Jahre alt war. So besuchte er Hogwarts 2 Jahre lang. Er war Jahrgangsbester und hatte Spitzennoten. Er wurde in Rawenclaw sortiert. Rics alter Hut übernahm die Aufgabe des Sortierens. Der Name des Hutes war Jack. Wenige wussten von seinem Namen.

In seinem zweiten Jahr lernte er Sophie Mortis kennen. Sie kam aus einer reinblütigen Familie, die mit den Gründern befreundet war. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge. Irgendwie konnte er mit ihr über alles reden, selbst über die Dursleys. An Weihnachten waren er und die Gründer bei den Mortis eingeladen.

Ric und Sophies großer Bruder Martin hatten alles geplant. Sie hingen einen Mistelzweig auf und verzauberten ihn. Er und Sophie steckten in der Tür fest. Harry sah immer noch Rics Grinsen in seinem Geist.

Er musste Grinsen als er daran dachte, wie Ric und Martin von Row und Sophies Mutter zusammengestaucht wurden. Er und Sophie wurden knallrot und drehten sich zueinander. Es war ein sanfter, relativ schüchterner Kuss. Trotz der Peinlichkeit fühlte es sich gut an. Danach verbrachten sie noch mehr Zeit miteinander. Auch fühlte er sich von ihr angezogen. Er war zu jung um zu begreifen das er verliebt war.

Für ihn war sie das schönste Wesen das existierte. Sie war fast so groß wie er und hatte die selben Rabenschwarzen Haare. Ihre Haare hingen ihr bis zu den Ellenbogen. Ihre Augen waren Dunkelgrün, fast Schwarz. Sie hatte eine Stupsnase und ein paar Sommersprossen. Sie war genauso talentiert wie er und es war nicht schlau sie zu verärgern. Ihr Bruder konnte das bestätigen. Oft hatte er ihr einen Streich gespielt und sie hatte es ihm heimgezahlt.

Dann kam sein Geburtstag. In einer Woche würde er abreisen. Seinen Geburtstag feierte er im inneren Kreis. Das hieß Emrys, Mo, Ric, Sal, Row, Helga, Sophie, Martin und deren Eltern. Emrys schenkte ihm seinen Foliant, in denen er fiele Notizen und Zauber aufschrieb. Harry war sprachlos. Er wusste wie sehr Emrys an dem Foliant hing und er bekam ihn.

Mo schenkte ihm ein Fotoalbum. In ihm waren viele Bilder von sich und seiner Familie. Ric schenkte ihm ein Schwert, mit dem Kommentar "mein bester Schüler braucht ein anständiges Schwert." Es steckte noch in einem Holster. Das Holster legte er so an, das es auf seinem Rücken lag. Das Schwert bestand aus Mithril. Es wurde von Elfen geschmiedet. In ihm waren verschiedene Runen eingraviert.

Sal schenkte ihm ein Buch über Parselmagie. Er war überglücklich gewesen, als er herausfand dass Harry ebenfalls Parsel beherrschte. Zusammen hatten sie viele Parselzauber entwickelt. Row schenkte ihm einen Kristalldolch. Das waren seltene Waffen der Waldelfen. Ihre Klinge bestand aus einem Kristall der schwer zu finden war. Helga schenkte ihm ein Buch über Pflanzen. Das war typisch für sie.

Martin schenkte ihm ein Buch, das eingepackt war. Er sagte, er solle es nachher alleine auf seinem Zimmer auspacken und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er wusste direkt das es nichts gutes heißen konnte. Sophies Mutter schenkte ihm einen selbst gestrickten Schal und Sophies Vater schenkte ihm einen verzauberten Rucksack. Das innere war um ein vielfaches größer. Sophie lächelte und meinte sie würde ihm ihr Geschenk heute Abend geben.

Am Abend saß Harry in seinem Zimmer und schloss das Buch das Martin ihm gegeben hatte. Der Titel des Buchs war _Wie ich Hexen verzaubere_. Das war definitiv für Leute in Martins Alter. Es klopfte an der Tür und Sophie trat ein. Sie hatte einen kurzen Rock und ein enges Hemd an. Sie gehörte zu den Frühstartern ihres Jahres. Sie gehörte zu den ersten Mädchen deren Körper sich schon früher entwickelte. Ihre Brust war für ihr Alter relativ groß und sie hatte lange Beine. Sie hatte es in Griffyndor schwer die ganzen Jungs von sich zuhalten. Und Harry fiel es schwer nicht zu starren.

Sie nahm eine Tuch und band es ihm um die Augen. Sie nahm seine Hand und sagte ihm er solle ihr folgen. Sie hatte alles genau geplant. Helga hatte ihr bei der Kleidung geholfen und ihre Mutter hatte ihr bei dem Rest geholfen. Sie führte ihn zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Einem alten Baum am Schwarzen See. Butterbier hatte sie in Hogsmeade gekauft. Und die Schokoerdbeeren waren reichlich vorhanden.

Sie setzten sich auf die Decke und sie nahm ihm die Augen binde ab. Harry war sprachlos als er sah, wie viel Mühe sich Sophie gegeben hatte. Genüsslich aßen sie die Erdebeeren und tranken das Butterbier. Als sie fertig waren packten sie alles wieder ein und legten sich aufs Gras.

Hogwarts war leer, da Ferien waren. Es war auch noch angenehm warm, da es gerade Sommer war. Es war für Harry der perfekte Geburtstag. Seine Familie war da, die Geschenke waren unglaublich, das Essen schmeckte köstlich und nun das Picknick. Es machte ihn traurig, das er in ein paar Tagen abreiste.

Irgendwann schliefen beide ein und wachten am Morgen wieder auf. Die restlichen Tage verbrachten sie gemeinsam. Dann kam der Tag. Emrys hatte alles vorbereitet und sie trafen sich am Schwarzen See. Der Abschied war tränenreich. Am schwersten fiel ihm der Abschied von Sophie. Sie umarmte er als letztes. Als er sich lösen wollte hielt sie ihn fest.

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte ein Amulett heraus. Das Amulett war durchsichtig und im inneren befand sich das Bild von ihm und Sophie unter dem Mistelzweig. Der Rand bestand aus Gold und die Kette war dünn. Sie hängte es ihm um den Hals und küsste ihn zum Abschied.

Er nahm seinen Rucksack und trat in den Kreis. Emrys murmelte eine lange Formel und er fing an zu glühen. Er merkte ein komisches ziehen und er sah ein letztes mal in Sophies wunderschöne Augen. Dann umfing ihn das Licht.

Er fühlte ein ziehen im Rücken und er merkte, wie er auf Gras landete. Er sah sich um und merkte, das er im Spielplatz von Little Winching war. Er spannte sich an und sah sich um. Obwohl Dudley für ihn keine Bedrohung mehr war, würde es schlechte Erinnerungen wecken.

Im Joggingtempo bewegte er sich in Richtung London. Zum Glück war es nicht so weit weg. Dort fand er ein Taxi und stieg ein. Zum Glück hatte er mehrere tausend Galleonen dabei. Unbemerkt verwandelte er ein paar Galleonen in englische Pfund. Am tropfenden Kessel angekommen bezahlte er die Fahrt.

Er betrat den Pub und ging zur Mauer im Hinterhof. Da er keinen Zauberstab besaß, tippte er die Steine mit seinem Finger an. Die Winkelgasse hatte sich verändert. Damals war sie breit und ruhig. Jetzt war sie kaum 4 meter breit und es war ein riesen Gedränge. Er musste nur zwei Dinge einkaufen. Einen Zauberstab und die nötigen Bücher. Ein Geschäft erkannte er direkt, Flourish&Blotts.

Selbst von innen sah es wie damals aus. Er ging zur Theke und der Kassierer fragte:"Hogwarts?."

"Ja, drittes Jahr bitte. Plus die Bücher für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Alte Runen und Arithmantik."

Der Kassierer meinte, das eine neue Ladung der Bücher morgen kommen würde, solange müsse er warten. "Schade, dann komm ich morgen wieder." Nicht, fügte er gedanklich hinzu. Er wollte es hinter sich haben und ging in einen kleineren unbekannten Laden. Dort bekam er die benötigten Bücher.

Aber er kaufte auch noch andere Bücher. Denn seine vorherigen Bücher hatte er in der Vergangenheit gelassen. Er kaufte sich auch noch Bücher über Zauberkunst, Verwandlung, Tränke, Heilzauber, Schilde, Elementarmagie und Stablose Magie.

Danach ging er noch zu _Jacksons Ausrüstung,_ einem Laden in dem es Waffen und Rüstungen gab. Er kaufte sich einen Kampfanzug. Er bestand aus Drachenseide und in ihm waren Mithrilfäden eingefädelt. Außerdem war er noch mit Wärmungs- und Kühlungszauber ausgestattet.

Sein letzter Stopp war _Ollivanders._ Der Laden war verstaubt und leer. "Ah, ich habe sie erwartet .": sagte eine unheimliche Stimme aus dem Hinterzimmer. Harry erschrak und hatte fast einen Fluch geworfen. Vor ihm stand ein alter Mann mit unheimlichen Augen.

"Woher wussten sie wer ich bin?"

"Ich weiß vieles. Keine Sorge, ich werde niemandem etwas von ihrem Besuch sagen. Aber nun kommen wir zu ihrem Zauberstab."

Harry war frustriert. Seit einer halben Stunde probierten sie Zauberstäbe aus und keiner passte. Ollivander musterte ihn ernst, fast berechnend. Er verschwand im Hinterzimmer und kam mit einer Schachtel wieder. Er öffnete sie und gab Harry den Zauberstab. Er war Schwarz und hatte eine Spirale aus Mithril.

Er nahm ihn in die Hand und er fühlte ein Glühen in seinem inneren. Er bemerkte nicht, das sein Zauberstab schwarz glühte. Ollivander erklärte:"Das ist der einzigste Zauberstab den ich noch nie jemandem angeboten habe. Das Holz ist das des Blutbaumes. Der Kern besteht aus drei Basiliskenschuppen und einer Todesengelfeder. Das Metall ist Mithril. Er würde zweihundert Galleonen kosten."

Harry bezahlte die zweihundert Galleonen und ging zurück zum tropfenden Kessel. Er mietete sich bis zum ersten September ein Zimmer dort. Am ersten September apparierte er zum Gleis neundreiviertel. Im Zug suchte er sich ein Abteil und verschloss es. Alles verlief reibungslos, bis sie Hogwarts betraten. Eine streng aussehende alte Dame hielt ihn auf und befragte ihn. Er konnte sie überzeugen ihn reinzulasse.

Natürlich fiel er auf. Allein schon weil er 20cm größer war als die Erstklässler. Er freute sich, als er wieder mit Jack reden konnte. Er erzählte ihm was sich so abgespielt hatte und andere Dinge. Erst wollte er ihn nach Rawenclaw schicken, jedoch kam er dann nach Slytherin.

Harry war überglücklich darüber wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.


End file.
